Battle of Turai's Procession
thumb|200px|A sample horde from the quest. Overview Quest Summary: #Join the Centaur troop in Turai's Procession. #Stand your ground against the horde of nightmare creatures. #See Mirza Veldrunner for your reward. Obtained from: :Mirza Veldrunner in Turai's Procession Requirements: :Total Corruption Reward: :*4000 XP :*400 Gold :*Kournan Coin Dialogue :": Master Our scouts have spotted a large army of nightmare creatures from the north. We must stand and fight! Join me, heroes, and show these demons they have underestimated the Veldrunner pride! Follow me to the front lines!" Reward Dialogue (Mirza Veldrunner) :"What a glorious battle, indeed. You fight well for one with so few feet, . :We have little to offer you in return, but we shall grant you a great honor. Our young will sing ballads of your greatness, and your names will be remembered by our people through the darkest of the nights. Go, , and see us through to daylight." Walkthrough When you get to the quest way point, you will see the Centaurs on a wedge formation and your group expected to be at the tip. The Centaur allies are all trappers. Unfortunately the sheer numbers of the incoming Margonites will be overwhelming. Therefore, before getting to the way point, make sure to activate the nearest Resurrection Shrine because party wipes are quite possible, and do not really affect the outcome. Do not be discouraged by wipes, this quest can be and has been done with everyone at 60% death penalty. The Margonites will come in 3 (or 4) waves, each wave formed of 3 groups, each group composed of 8 members. The groups have consistent formation. i.e. The group that comes, say, from the far left, will always have six Margonite Reapers and two Margonite Clerics, while the one that comes from the far right will always have six Margonite Executioners and two clerics. The one that comes from the middle will have six Margonite Seers and two clerics. One possible way to overcome the seemingly impossible odds is to separate the groups: *When the action begins you have the first wave of 3 groups of Margonites all coming toward you and your allies. One from left side (#1) and two from the right side (#2, #3). *Attack the left side group first (#1) and its subsequent spawning groups (#4 and then #5). You may want to wait for them ahead of where all three groups will arrive. *After that your party will have to deal with 15-16 Margonites (#2, #3) on the quest starting point. They are all linked. You have to kill the healers fast (double Meteor Shower is pretty useful). When you lose 4 members of your team, retreat and resurrect them. Keep killing them until a new group (#6) spawns on the right side. *At this point, do not finish off the remaining Margonites, instead, keep them spawning separately. Kill group #6 without killing the last of group #2 and kill every single group that spawns. At the end of the quest, a necromancer Margonite boss, named Torment Weaver, will come along with a final group. Kill them to finish the quest. Note *"They're on Fire!" (Paragon) and Searing Flames (Elementalist) will reduce all of the damage received by party to a minimum, having "Incoming!" as the paragon’s elite also helps to reduce damage even more. *While minions are not that effective damage-wise against margonites, they are very useful at soaking up damage caused by the Margonite Reapers' Mystic Twister, extra targets means that there is less likely of a chance that the spell will hit you. They also serve to hold the attention of Margonite Executioners while you are focussing on the Clerics. Melee minions such as bone horrors and shambling horrors fulfil this role better than bone fiends. *It may be of use to focus your Hero monks on Protection Prayers rather than Healing. As you will most likely be operating at high Death Penalty, it is more efficient and useful to prevent damage with spells like Aegis, Protective Spirit, Guardian and Shielding Hands rather than attempting to heal. Ward Against Melee and similar spells are also useful for this purpose. *Well of the Profane can be very useful in removing and preventing replacement of enchantments on the tight packed groups of Margonites. Affected Margonites cannot use Abaddon's Chosen and the damage of Mystic Twister is much reduced without enchantments stacked on the reapers. A well can even strip Spell Breaker from the clerics. *Due to the large number of enemies, Lightbringer's Gaze is a very good interruption and AoE damage skill. Make sure you bring it if you have it, and use it early and often. Not actually a spell, it works even when the clerics use Spell Breaker. *If you have them, keep a few Candy Canes in your bag. Multiple deaths are not uncommon in this quest. *Do not worry if Mirza Veldrunner dies during the battle, you can rezone to claim the reward. Strategy Strategy #1 This quest is easy with good tactic. I managed to do it (with only me -30%dp) with hench/hero. That's my team: * double sf with 16 fire magic and 13 energy storage * necro hero with Tainted Flesh, Death Nova, Animate Bone Minions, Deathly Swarm, Well of Blood, Demonic Flesh, Resurrection Chant (can be any rez) and Well of the Profane (stats: 15 death, 10 soul reaping, 8 blood) * paragon with skills like: Aria of Restoration, Aria of Zeal, Ballad of Restoration, Leader's Zeal, Zealous Anthem, Song of Restoration, Signet of Return and "They're on Fire!" (stats: motivation 15, leadership 15) * hench: Mhenlo, Khim, Gehranz and Eve Strategy #2 This quest is even easier then mentioned above with the proper party setup. Noone died with this setup: * Me, a Motivational Paragon with 16 Spear Mastery and 13 Motivation. Primary skills used were Energizing Chorus, Aria of Restoration, Aria of Zeal, and Mending Refrain. I also used Cruel Spear and Blazing Spear. My last 2 skills were unused cap and rez sigs. * Minion Master Hero with 14 Death Magic, 11 Soul Reaping, and 10 Healing Prayers. Skills used were Deathly Swarm (don't think he cast that much however), Death Nova (never saw him cast it), Animate Flesh Golem, Animate Bone Fiend, Animate Shambling Horror, Verata's Sacrifice, Heal Area, and Restore Life. * Air Elementalist Hero with 12 Air Magic and 11 Energy Storage. Skills used were Aura of Restoration, Air Attunement, Elemental Attunement, Lightning Strike, Shock Arrow, Lightning Orb, Chain Lightning, and Enervating Charge. The first three skills were not as effective as they usually are during this prolonged battle, due to the exhaustion piled up from Chain Lightning and the fact that heroes don't recast these spells during battles. * Protection Monk Hero with 14 Protection Prayers and 14 Divine Favor. Skills used were Reversal of Fortune, Shield of Absorption, Shielding Hands, Guardian, Watchful Healing, Remove Hex, Purge Conditions, and Resurrect. This monk would have been even more effective if I had some better unlocks and an elite for her. * The remainder of the party was the following henchmen: Devona, Kihm, Herta, and Gehraz. Tactic As soon as the quest log tells: "Stand your ground against the horde of nightmare creatures" run to the far right. You will see aproaching groups. Let the left groups kill centaurs. Focus on killing the groups on the right. As you kill the first wave, the next will appear - kill it. After killing the last wave, wait a while to regen. Capture the rez shrine and go face the groups where the centaurs were killed. Kill this group and immediately run to the right side of the cliff. Regen there and go back to the fight spot. After these waves run back to regen point. The one wave will approach from there. After defeating it, deal with the one wave in the death point. Go back to regen point and wait for the group with boss. Ambush these, and the quest is complete. Category:Nightfall quests